powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Dana Mitchell
"Pink Ranger, Rescue ready!" Dana Mitchell is the daughter of Captain Mitchell and the younger sister of Ryan Mitchell. She is the Pink Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, as well a paramedic. Biography Lightspeed Rescue Dana is serious, intellectual, caring and level-headed. She gathers the team together from all over Mariner Bay, and is a valuable asset to the team as one of the Rangers. Dana has a very brief stint as a model, but she resigns when it starts to interfere in her Ranger duties. She is later reconciled with her long-lost brother, Ryan, who joins them as the Titanium Ranger. During the series, she develops feelings for Carter Grayson, the Red Ranger, but it's unknown if she has expressed them yet, the feelings seems to be mutual. An example is in the episode The Last Ranger, when the Rangers, save Dana, lose their memories, Carter sees Dana get hurt and it restores his memories. Time Force Following the defeat of Queen Bansheera, Dana fulfilled dream of becoming a doctor, and practices as a pediatrician. She returns to duty and fights alongside the Time Force Rangers when Vypra returns from the dead. Super Megaforce Alison MacInnis recently posted on Twitter that she is the 10th guest ranger. She was seen in airplane photos along with the other guest rangers. Her role as a Legendary Ranger is yet to be seen. Pink Lightspeed Ranger Zords *Med Rescue 5 *Rail Rescue 5 *OmegaZord 5 *Lifeforce Megazord Arsenal *Rescue Morpher *Rescue Blaster *Thermo Blaster *Rescue Injector *V-Lancer *Battle Booster *Lightspeed Cycle Ranger Key The Pink Lightspeed Ranger Key is Dana’s personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Emma Goodall (Super Megaforce Pink) who uses it to fight as the Pink Lightspeed Ranger. Although it has not been used, it has been seen in the Scanner App. Notes *Interestingly, Dana is the first Pink Ranger to break the tradition of having a name that begins with a "K-" sound, her predecessors being (in chronological order): Kimberly Ann Hart, Katherine Hillard, Cassie Chan, Kendrix Morgan, and Karone. *Her Sentai counterpart is also a worker in the medical field. However, Matsuri is more of a paramedic/EMT, with Dana being more of a doctor. *To become a pediatrician, one must first finish four years medical school and then three years residency. Before July 1 2007, where residency hours were capped to 80 hours a week, medical residents often spent over 100 hours a week and rarely have time for another job as there fore 168 hours in a week. Therefore, Dana becoming a pediatrician in one year is inconsistent with the requirements to be a pediatrician as it is unlikely she could have done pediatric residency while working at Lightspeed at the same time as the Lightspeed Pink Ranger. It is also unlikely for her to even have a job as a paramedic while doing pediatric residency at the same time. *Dana is the only member of the main Lightspeed team related to the mentor; just like the female/mentor relationship in GoGoFive. **The only other who is related is a Ranger not in GoGoFive. See Also Category:Post-Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Lightspeed Rangers Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Pink Ranger Category:Rangers without Secret Identities Category:Historic Rangers